Tickling A Painter's Funny Bone
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Frisk gets her ticklish revenge on Ink!Sans for the sleepover incident. Done as a request for Bijuu-lord. Sequel to "Prompt 2: Get Under The Covers", but happens after "Back In The Arms Of Her Dunkle Sans". :)


**Bijuu-lord asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Ink!Sans belongs to Myebi on DeviantArt. I own nothing. Also, comyet (from Tumblr) goes by the name Myebi on DeviantArt and as I'm more active on DeviantArt than Tumblr, I use their DeviantArt name.**

 **A/N: This is the sequel to "Prompt 2: Get Under The Covers", but takes place after "Back In The Arms Of Her Dunkle Sans", both of which can be found on my page.**

* * *

 **Tickling A Painter's Funny Bone**

Frisk had just finished making her bed when she paused for a moment, remembering when she had been sent to Ink's dimension and he had let her sleep over in his room when she got homesick before he was able to get her back home.

Ink had tickled her to help her feel better and she now grinned, getting the perfect idea on how to get revenge on him and raced downstairs to find Sans, who was napping on the couch. She climbed up on the couch and sat on his stomach, knowing he knew she was there.

She saw his smile grow wider and he opened his eyes sleepily. "Hey, kiddo," he said. "Decided to use me for a chair?"

She giggled, knowing her dunkle was being funny. "Dunkle Sans, I need some help," she said.

Sans let out a groaning yawn as he sat up and Frisk held on so that she didn't fall off his stomach. "Homework?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Remember when I had disappeared into Ink's world and he brought me back after a few days?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I remember," he said.

"Well, my first day with him, I was really crabby and he tickled me to get me to cheer up," she said.

Sans chuckled. "He found out you were ticklish that fast?" He asked.

The little girl giggled. "Yeah, and I got him back for it," she said. "But then, my second night staying with him, I grew really homesick and he let me sleep over and he tickled me again to cheer me up."

The hoodie-wearing skeleton smiled, having an idea where she was going with this. "You haven't gotten your revenge on him for that, right?" He asked.

She nodded. "He's really ticklish like you," she said. "So, I was curious, if you held him down with your telekinesis, I could tickle him."

Sans grinned. "I'll do you one better," he said. "I'll use my telekinesis and help you tickle him."

Frisk grinned. "Yeah!" She said, giving a small jump, making Sans grunt a bit as she sat down a bit hard on his stomach.

"Easy, kiddo," he chuckled.

"Sorry, Dunkle," she said, giving him a remorseful pout that the skeleton actually found to be cute and he ruffled her hair.

"No problem, kiddo," he said as he stretched a bit. "Just let these old bones rest a little more and then I'll give Ink a call and we'll put the plan in action, okay?"

Nodding, Frisk settled down and hugged him. Sans returned the hug, letting the girl cuddle with him as they rested for a bit longer.

* * *

Ink had just gotten done checking the AUs and found everything running smoothly when his phone rang and he recognized the number to be from the Classic timeline. "Hello?" He said, answering it.

"Hi, Uncle Ink!"

He chuckled at hearing Frisk on the phone. "Hey, kiddo," he said.

"What's up, Ink?" He heard Sans ask.

"Nothing much, Sans. Everything's running smoothly," said the Protector of the AUs.

"Well, Frisk was wondering if you could come over to hang out," said Sans, winking at Frisk who was trying hard to keep her giggles under control.

"Funny you should say that, because I was going to call you guys and see if you wanted to hang out too," said Ink.

"Well, come on by," said Sans before the call ended and Frisk let her giggles loose, excitement filling her as they then saw a portal open up and Ink stepped through it. Frisk instantly glomped him and he caught her, returning the hug with a chuckle.

"You didn't really miss this old sack of bones, did you?" He asked teasingly.

The young girl giggled. "Course I did, cause I love you, Uncle Ink," she said.

"Aw, I love you too, kiddo," he said, carrying her over to the couch where Sans was. "What's up, Sans?"

"The sky," said Sans with a grin as they bumped fists in friendship.

Ink chuckled a little. "True," he said, sitting down, but grunting a bit when Frisk glomped him again, making him fall gently onto his back onto the couch and then a blue aura surrounded him and he found himself unable to move. Before he could even ask, he felt small fingers gently poking his ribs.

"HEY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed in surprise.

Frisk giggled. "See, Dunkle? He's really ticklish," she said.

Sans chuckled. "See if you can _tickle him pink_ , kiddo," he said.

The young girl wasted no time and Ink was lost in laughter as Frisk tickled his ribs again, slipping her hands under his shirt to get better access to the sensitive ribs, which made Ink burst into even louder laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHISK! MERCY!"

Sans chuckled. "Wow, he's really _sansitive,_ huh?" He asked.

Frisk giggled again before seeing that her uncle had an ecto-stomach and her hands immediately went for it, tickling like crazy and Ink responded with equally crazy laughter, unable to escape his counterpart's telekinesis, especially when Sans decided to join in the fun and tickle his underarms.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HELP!" Ink laughed out as he squirmed as best he could, but they had him good. "MERCYHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

The young girl grinned at the painter skeleton. "Are we getting your _funny bone,_ Uncle Ink?" She asked mischievously, knowing he couldn't answer with Sans still tickling his underarms.

Sans chuckled. "Looks like it," he said before spying a feather duster nearby. "Hey, kiddo. Wanna really make Ink squeal?"

She looked up at him and he held up the feather duster with a grin. "I bet feathers really _get under his skin,"_ he said.

Catching on, Frisk giggled and grabbed the feather duster and Sans made sure he had a good hold of Ink with his telekinesis while Frisk slipped the duster inside Ink's rib cage and began swirling it around.

Ink literally screamed with laughter now as he squirmed so much that Sans had to use both his telekinesis and hands to hold his alternate self down as Frisk kept up the tickle torture.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ink couldn't say anything through his laughter as Frisk continued using the feather duster to tickle his ribs, his face starting to turn into the colors of the rainbow, which Sans noticed and gently tapped the kid's shoulder to indicate Ink needed a breather.

Nodding, Frisk removed the feather duster and Sans snapped his fingers to dispel his telekinesis, which allowed Ink to lay limply on the couch, looking worn out. Frisk crawled up to his chest and leaned down. "Uncle Ink?" She said.

An arm came up and wrapped around her in a hug and she saw Ink tiredly open his eyes. "Didn't you already get me back for tickling you when we first met, kiddo?" He asked. "Cause I distinctly remember that."

She giggled. "Yes, but this was for the sleepover tickles," she said.

Ink chuckled. "You little mischief maker," he said without heat, making her giggle again before she snuggled into his hug.

"You both look _bone tired,"_ Sans said with an amused chuckle.

His pun went unheard as he saw both Ink and Frisk had fallen asleep and he chuckled before joining them on the couch. "But it is a good day for a nap," he said and closed his eyes, also falling asleep.

Who knew that tickling a painter's funny bone would wear their bones out?

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
